A New Shield Hero is Summoned
by Jokun
Summary: With the untimely death of Naofumi, the kingdom needed a new Shield Hero. What have the oracles summoned? A purple-haired girl with glasses, going by the name of Mash Kyrilight, an employee of the Chaldea Security Corps.
1. Prologue

A New Shield Hero is Summoned

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the series and I'm merely making this piece of fiction out of entertainment and not profit

Prologue

The latest Wave Of Calamity was by far the worst. Even the Four Legendary Heroes had a hard time dealing with the hordes of monsters that were ravaging the land, but more so for the Shield Hero. For he was the weakest of the four, due to some unfortunate circumstances that made him that way. And while the other three heroes were heroic in their own right, the Shield Hero's call to it have gone far beyond than that of the three put together, and it was due to that, that his exploits and merits were highly recognized, not so much by the those whom he was destined to save to protect but by a different power entirely, upon his untimely death.

* * *

"R-Raphatia..."

"Mas-ter...Nao-fumi..."

The Shield Hero held his beloved support in his arms as she was dying from a terrible wound on her gut. While he himself had it worse, sporting many wounds on his person that it's a miracle that he's holding out. All around them chaos reigned, as raging fires burned out of control while sounds of fighting and dying can be heard, but for the tragic two it did not matter.

"S-Save yourself. Escape...while you still can. Live...to fight another day." Each breath the racoon-girl made was a painful effort, but she really believed her human master could weather his injuries no matter what. For he is Shield Hero after all.

"What...and leave my precious sword behind." He sadly smiled, his face worn with care and concern for her. "You know...I'm no use without you, Raph. And besides...I don't feel too good with these wounds."

"Oh no..." Raphtalia lamented, not believing in what she was hearing. She then grimaced as a new wave of pain threatened to overcome her, but she fought her hardest to stay conscious.

"It's alright." He gently stroked her head, calming her. "It will be soon all over. All the hardships...all the misfortunes, they will be all behind us."

"Master..." She broke into tears. "Am scared. I...really...don't want you...to leave me alone."

"Hey, hey. What did I say. I'm not leaving you, Raph, ever."

He then presented to her his little finger, all curled and ready.

"What...is it?" she asked.

"It's a custom from my world...called a pinky swear. You hook your little finger with mine and we do a shake...signifying a promise to be best keep...between us."

Raphtalia did what she told and the two completed the gesture.

"I promise you. No...matter what happens. I will always be with you, Raph."

"Thank you...Nao...fumi...You're...the kind-" She smiled as her eyes closed one last time.

Naofumi's smile faded but he continued cradling Raphtalia's still body.

"Why...why...Raph. Why did you do it!" He finally cried out, tears not flowing from his closed eyes as he lamented to the heavens while being surrounded by the imagery of hell.

His cries were heard by no less than one of the lieutenants of this new Wave of Calamity, a demon. It towered almost twice of that of a man and had blue skin. Huge bat-like wings sprang from its back, and from its horrid, horned head it had circle milky eyes which stared with indifferent malevolence. The thing shambled in Naofumi's direction.

The Shield Hero saw it and vehemently cursed.

"Can't you let two people just die quietly!" A rush of adrenaline renewed his resolve, but with the wounds he has it was only a matter of time before he too would expire.

The demon stopped in its tracks. It seems to consider the dying man's words. Naofumi though he saw it smile malevolently as it raised one its knotty arms. Blue flames burst out its clawed hand that collate into a fiery ball. Naofumi knew what would come next.

He held Raphtalia close to him without diverting his gaze as he braced for the inevitable.

"Wait for me, Raph. I'm joining you shortly."

The last thing he saw was burning blue engulfing his world. He did not know how long he was in agony, but in the haze of excruciating pain he tried holding onto Raphtalia, not wanting to let her go even in oblivion. But soon the pain subsided, with feelings altogether, even thought began to fade. After all that, nothing.

* * *

One month later

When the summoning ritual ended, there right on the spent summoning circle stood a girl with short purple hair, wearing glasses, and holding up her arms as if shielding her face. She had an anxious look on her as she started calling out.

"Senpai, are you hurt! Say you're okay!"

"Ah! Shield Hero! In behalf of the Kingdom, we welcome your arrival!"

The girl opened her eyes with puzzlement. She then lowered her arms to bear witness to an environment she was unfamiliar with which added to her confusion and concern. More so when that greeting she heard originated from a bunch of people with expectant look on their faces. None of them she recognizes.

"What...Where am I?"


	2. A New Hero, A New Servant

A New Shield Hero is Summoned

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the series and I'm merely making this piece of fiction out of entertainment and not profit

Chapter 1: A New Hero, A New Servant

* * *

Chaldea. One might be reminded of history lessons, for it refers to the region located in Babylon, which the ancient name of the land of modern day Iraq. But in this context it refers to a secretive organization supported by the United Nations. It's purpose, to ensure the existence of mankind for the next few centuries. What exactly this meant, only a few individuals within the organization knew of the truth. And that is, an extinction level event would occur in the near future, and they, Chaldea, must find a way to prevent it.

Unfortunately, things could not have gotten any better, when, during the inauguration of their facility, a bomb attack claimed the lives of many of the group's personnel. Worst still, the feared event suddenly came, and at that moment incinerated, literally, all of mankind from the face of the Earth. But all was not lost. Somehow the facility protected the remaining survivors from the catastrophe raging outside, and with them embarked on an impossible mission of restoring mankind to what it was, by finding the cause and source of the calamity and stopping it for good.

Mash Kyrielight, is a member and employee of Chaldea and has been instrumental in the progress of restoring the Human Order or the continuation of the human race. Every day, when not a mission, Mash sees to it to greet her partner, whom refer to as "Master" or more preferably, "Senpai", a good morning. In fact she was on her to meet this person, crossing through Chaldea's space age corridors until she was right before the person's room. "Senpai, I'm coming in." After the heads up, she enters, prompting the door to make a swishing sound as it opens and closes.

"Good morning, Senpai." The person she greeted, was a young girl, probably no older than her who was sitting in bed. She had orange-red hair, worn short, and had a side-ponytail tied with a scrunchie. The redhead looked and half-smiled at her.

"Oh, morning, Mash." the girl replied.

"Fou!" A small white creature that resembled a puppy, which was perched on the red-haired girl's lap, 'mewed' in greeting at Mash.

"Morning Fou." she greeted it back. She then turned her attention back to the redhead, concerned by her lackluster expression.

"What's the matter, Senpai? Did you not get a good night's sleep?"

"Well, sort of. I had a weird dream."

"A dream? Can you tell me about it?"

The girl shifted from the bed where she sat, letting "Fou" jump off her lap and then addressing Mash with her concern.

"I dreamt of this guy, and a girl. They were dying and they were surrounded by fire and death. Eventually they were kill by some demon creature."

"Is that all?"

"That's it. But you know, Mash. I felt some great sadness from them, that made me sad too."

Mash thought of this as something really worrying, for it might affect her Senpai's condition, especially when it comes to her capacity during their missions. And so she wanted to dig deeper on what's troubling her beloved Senpai.

"In anyway do you know them?"

"That's the thing. I don't know them, and I just felt sorry for them somehow."

"Well people are known to display some degree of empathy towards others. Sometimes it's because the person empathizing had some similar sad or tragic experience in past as those persons. Has something like that happened to you, Senpai?"

"No. I don't think so." She seems try to recall. "Maybe I'm just romanticizing things too much, is all." The redhead smiled, which seems to put Mash at ease somewhat.

"Perhaps your right. You've always exhibited a soft spot for things. You've even manage make contracts wild evil Servants, after battling them. Anyway, it would best that we now head out and have breakfast. After which, it's off to see the Doctor and Da Vinci-"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light pierces from the floor, below where Mash stood, its intensity ever increasing, threatening to blind those who catches sight of it.

"Mash!" The redhead cries out to her.

"Fou!" Even the small white creature expresses its concern but could only stood its ground.

"What's happening?" Mash wondered in consternation.

For some reason she could not budge from her spot though she can still move her arms to shield herself from the blinding luminescence. She then heard her Senpai call out to her again followed by a loud surge of energy, and then a thud as something heavy falls to the floor. The bespectacled girl manages to endure past the white flash and spy her Senpai lying semiconscious on the floor, being licked by a concerned Fou on her cheeks.

"Senpai!"

She tried reaching out but it was useless, the brightness finally consumes her world until she would regain her sight and mobility into a new one.

* * *

 _And that's what happened. Now, I'm in a strange world, totally cut off from Chaldea. I don't know why I've been sent here, or who is responsible for all this. But according to these priests the king, whom they're leading me to, will have all the answers. Including, with this shield I now carry._

Mash examined again the shield strapped on her arm, while accompanying the men who apparently summoned her.

 _It's nothing like Lord of Camelot. So small, and insignificant. A buckler-class if am not mistaken. Easy to wield while able to hold a weapon at the same time. Its only draw back is the small amount of area it could protect, particularly the arm where it's assigned to. A skilled wielder could possibly block more effectively due to the mobility it provides with its size and weight. But that's not the worrying part. What concerns me is...I can't seem to remove it, no matter what. Could it be there's some powerful curse at work?_

Mash was led out of the catacombs and on to some castle grounds, where their final destination is naturally a castle. Once there, she was led to the audience hall, where a group of people stood in wait. And there, sitting on the throne was a kingly figure who had indifferent look on his face.

"Greetings, Shield Hero. I am the Prime Minster." spoke a stately person, who stood beside the throne. "In behalf of His Majesty, King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. I'll be briefing you on the reason of why you are here. As well as answer any questions you have to the best of my knowledge."

 _That's strange. If the man on the thrown is the king, why have someone else speak for him?_ _Wouldn't it be better if the king himself would do all the explaining?_

"But before anything else," continue the prime minister. "Please introduce yourself."

Mash braced herself, clearing her throat before replying.

"My name is Mash Kyrielight, eighteen. I am an employee of the Chaldea Security Organization."

"Chaldea Security Organization? What's that?" remarked a young, blond-haired man, who to Mash appears to be an archer, judging from the exquisite bow slung around him.

"Lord Itsuki, please do not interrupt the proceedings with your queries. And that goes for you too, Lord Ren." This coming from a pretty redhead, who stood on the other side of the throne. Something about her reminded Mash of Queen Medb. Perhaps it was the scheming vibe she was getting from her, somewhat similar to the Celtic queen, who is fortunately now an ally of Chaldea. But it only means that she should be careful with this person.

"What? I did not say anything. And besides, shouldn't you include telling that to Motoyasu?" answered the dark-haired, grim-looking man who had a fancy sword sheathed to his side. For Mash, she could sense that he is a capable swordsman, perhaps in par with many saber-class servants.

"What? Why me?" The obvious spearman was befuddled by being the latest object of contention, But in spite of his apparent foolery, Mash could tell that he is some adept lancer, one that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"That's Lord Motoyasu to you." corrected the redhead to the dark-haired swordsman. "And besides, I'm sure he's quite aware of protocols. When to speak and when not to." She sultrily cling to the lancer who was all too happy of the treatment he was getting from her.

"Ah, yeah." The lancer could only blush and chuckled to himself.

"That will be enough!" The king finally spoke up, to much of Mash's surprise. "If you have questions for the new Shield Hero, do it after the introductions."

All those concerned quieted up. Even the redhead looked ashamed of herself.

"Prime Minister. Please continue." the king said, and remained stoically seated for the rest of the introduction.

From what Mash gathered, she was summoned as one the Legendary Heroes that would save this world from the Waves of Calamity, an unknown force that brings forth monsters from another dimension, that ravage and terrorize the land. It is the job of the four Great Heroes to drive off or defeat the enemies from each wave, until no more waves occur, signify the end of the phenomena. At which point the Heroes can be returned back to their original worlds. From this revelation, Mash was greatly troubled. How long does she get to stay in this world? How may waves are there? Can she live long enough to be able to return and see Senpai and the others?

"My I be allowed to speak?" Mash meekly raised her hand.

The Prime Minister looks back to the king for approval. The man on the throne simply nodded, and his right hand man turned back to address Mash.

"You may, new Shield Hero. What is it that you want to know, if I can answer it."

"Wouldn't it be better to find the source of these waves and deal with it once and for all, rather than settling for the stopgap measures you've been doing?"

"How dare you, trollop!" The redhead burst out in anger. "For questioning our methods in dealing with the Waves of Calamity! You, a newcomer who knows nothing about our world and ways!"

"Actually, she has a good point, Lady Mein." said Ren, the swordsman, in a rather nonchalantly manner.

"Lord Ren!" The redhead known as Mein stared in shock at him, for questioning her opinion. Ren continued.

"Why must we wait for the next wave to happen when we could figure out the source and root it out for good. Wouldn't that be more efficient and save us a lot of trouble in saving this world?"

"I'll answer that, Lord Ren." The king spoke up again, standing up from his seat. "According to prophecy, the Four Great Heroes must face and endure great trails in order to become strong in facing the Waves of Calamity."

"I other words, we have to continue on leveling up." knowingly stated Itsuki. Mash seems to understand what he was saying to some extent.

"It is only when the Great Heroes have reached a certain level of strength that the way to finally ending the Wave of Calamity opens up. What exactly that is, what conditions it entails, still elude us. But we are trying our best in unraveling it. In the meantime, we are depending upon you, oh, Great Heroes, in continuing the fight for our survival. So," The king looked at each of the Heroes. "Don't you go accusing us, that we don't know what we're doing. Let us work together in eventually defeating the Waves of Calamity."

Ren sighed.

"If you put it that way then we have no choice but to continue the fight then. Although I think we should be further compensated, if we're going to be here for the long haul." He looks to Lord Motoyasu and Mein as if trying to covey a message. "After all, we're putting our life on the line with each successive wave, which is getting stronger and more vicious."

"Do not worry, Lord Ren. I'll see to it that you'll get rewarded properly for your efforts. As well as the Heroes of the Spear and Bow."

At the point, Mash had the distinct feeling that the king was deliberately not acknowledging her that much. If so, why wouldn't he, since she's considered a very important person to them. Why act all indifferent towards her? Of course this was based on her conjecture and observation, but leaving out the Shield Hero, her, somehow seems counterproductive.

"Now, if there aren't anymore questions, I would like to conclude this occasion."

"Excuse me, your Majesty. There is one thing I would like to know." Mash asked the king.

The king glared at her but did not disallow her to speak out.

"I'm considered the new Shield Hero, correct? What happened to the old Shield Hero?"

At this, Mash notices the three heroes exhibiting some looks of regret, looking down or avoiding her gaze. The redhead however sneered, and the king retained his frown which seem to crease his facial features further.

"That "man" was executed, due to great crimes committed against the kingdom. A miscreant to the end. And due to that, there was a...need to summon a new Shield Hero. And...here you are. We expect you to do your duty, and help the kingdom against the Waves. But, make no mistake. If you are anything like the old Shield Hero, I won't hesitant to pass harsh judgment and have you suffer the same fate as him." The king places his fingers to his forehead as if mitigating a coming headache. "I am weary, and need to rest. Prime minister, I leave you to attend to the Shield Hero's other questions and needs, even though I know how hard it might be for you."

"Not at all, your Majesty." The prime minister bowed to his liege. "I shall do my upmost in fulfilling the duties as your representative. Please, leave this to me, so that his Majesty may find rest."

The king merely nodded and stood up from his throne and went on his way out off the scene, accompanied by his guards. Soon after the rest of the people in the audience hall started exiting, until only Mash, the prime mister, the three heroes and Mein remained.

"Here is your funds." The prime minister handed Mash a small pouch. "Since there isn't anyone wishing to accompany you, you receive 800 silver coins. Use it wisely, like hiring adventurers."

"Hiring adventures?" Mash was baffled. "Aren't I going to be working with the other heroes?"

The prime minister seems annoyed at this point, and seem to look weary and try to maintain his patience. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Each hero has to make a name for himself and grow in power separately. In order to help them out, adventures volunteer themselves in accompanying them in their quests."

"I see...so the reason why no adventures would willingly want join me is because of the old Shield Hero's bad reputation, correct?" Mash summed it up.

"It is as you say." The prime minister replied.

"When I heard that the new Shield Hero was a girl, I never expected her to be this cute." The Spear Hero came striding in, carrying himself with the most charming smile he could muster. He boldly presented himself right before Mash, took her hand and lowered his head to kiss the back of it, making the bespectacled girl blush.

"Lord Motoyasu! What are you doing?"

At Mein's very vocal objection, Mash immediately pulled away her hand from his, but not before blushing red with embarrassment. No one she ever knows of has done such thing to her before and she felt along the lines that her first has been taken away from her. A sudden image of her Senpai comes to mind.

"Such scandalous behavior, with the Shield Hero no less, will put you in a poor light, Lord Motoyasu!" Mein continued.

"Correction. A Shield Hero. Not the Shield Hero." Pointed out Ren, which seem to infuriate Mein but she does nothing but fume quietly.

"You mean, Naofumi, right?" Itsuki added. Which brings different reactions among the four, which Mash notices.

"Excuse me, but can you tell more about the former Shield Hero...Naofumi, was it? I can't believe someone who was that hated, could be considered a stigma just by mentioning his name."

Both Ren and Itsuki just looked at each other and then avoided looking at Mash, much less in answering her question.

"Naofumi was a fink, an enemy of women and a slave driver, literally!" Motoyasu answered, showing his obvious displeasure of the mention the man's name, a sudden difference from his amusing display earlier. "He disgraced, Lady Mein's dignity, accused her of being a liar. And brainwashed a slave girl to fight for him, making her risk her life and youth so that he would not get hurt himself or dirty his hands. So despicable of him!"

"You still believe that part with that girl, Raphatalia I think. She was obviously devoted to him, in spite of the bad things being said about him. Also, Mein seems to-"

"That's enough, Itsuki." Ren warned, shaking his head afterwards to the young Bow Hero. He then turned to Mash and began his statement.

"Anyway, you're not Naofumi. But one who carries the title Shield Hero will still garner negative sentiments from many people. So it would be best you brace yourself and try not to further bring yourself in a negative light, like Naofumi, Lady Mash."

"I still don't understand fully, but I'll do my best not smear my name." Mash answered, though she hopes to find more information about the old Shield Hero from someone more willing.

"If you weren't the Shield Hero, I would have loved to have you on my group, Lady Mash." Motoyasu shifted closed to Mash's side, trying sneak in an arm around the purple-haired girl's shoulders. Of course, now being wary of his actions, Mash discretely avoids him without appearing rude. The Spear Hero takes note and just shrugs in resignation.

"But Lady Mein is correct." he said, smiling. "You'll only put all I've achieved to question if I continue to associate with you."

He then gives Mash a gentleman's bow before excusing himself, with Mein following him close by and glaring back at her. He stops after a few steps and turns his head look at the female Shield Hero.

"Hope the next time we meet, you've proven yourself to be more worthy than that Naofumi. Farewell, Lady Mash!" He eventually leaves, giving her an off-hand wave of goodbye with his back turned to her.

"We must get going too." said Ren. "Sorry, Lady Mash, for this brief meeting of ours. But we must be on our way."

"For we're off on individual quests you see." added Itsuki. "In order to grow more stronger and more famous." He finishes, brightly smiling.

"Well, it's nice to have meet you, too. Perhaps, we shall me again in the future?"

"We most certainly will." Ren answered. Followed by Itsuki.

"Most definitely."

Eventually, Mash and a rather impatient prime minister were all that was left in the great hall.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mash apologizes to him. "Can we finished this now?"

* * *

Back in Chaldea. Things were hectic and in chaos with the disappearance of Mash, especially in the Command Center. Where everyone involved there were doing their best in figuring out on what happened to their star servant.

"Any luck in finding Mash, Doctor?" The redhead stood nearby the with both hands clasped together as if in prayer, hoping against hope that Mash was alright and can be rescued.

The man she was talking to wore a lab coat and had long orange hair tied in a ponytail. He looked as if he was at his wits end when he turned worriedly at the red-haired girl.

"Don't worry Ritsuka, I'm sure will find her whereabouts, eventually. We've been in worst situations like these before and they all turned out okay in the end."

"Really, Doctor?" The girl named Ritsuka looked hopeful at first but then mellowed down in doubt. "I'm sorry for being a bother. If only I could have saved her that time..."

"It's not you're fault. Anybody, and I mean anybody could have not anticipated or done anything in such a situation. I was all sudden." Figuring that his words were not helping much in cheering up the girl, he tried a different approach.

"Maybe I should go consult with Magi Mari regarding Mash's disappearance. Yeah, that could help."

"As silly as it is for a genius like myself to say this but: I don't think an automatic generated AI of a weeboo's fetish could help in this kind situation. Get serious, Romani! Mash's life is at stake!" This coming a pretty brunette in a garnish outfit, which made her standout, more so especially with the exotic-looking metal arm she had as one of her limbs.

"I'm sorry." Romani lamented. "I was only trying to cheer Ritsuka up."

The redhead in question gave him a scolding look. A total turnaround from her troubled state.

"I'm with Da Vinci. Enough fooling around. You want to cheer me up, Doctor? Find Mash and I'll make sure to get her back!"

Romani was a taken by this at first, but then smiled with understanding.

"You heard her everyone. Let's do more than our best in finding our beloved Mash and getting her back! Anything, any clues at all. No matter how minute or insignificant it may be, that led to her disappearance!"

His little speech seem to renew the staff's morale as they spur back to work with new vigor. Romani then stood beside the woman called Da Vinci.

"You helped me out back there, didn't you?" he whispered to her. She just glanced at him amusingly.

"Hmm, I didn't do much than what you already did. Your quirkiness does do wonders sometimes."

"Somehow I feel more ashamed than I was, with you saying that." He slouched in regret, feeling pathetic.

"But you know. I'm worried for Ritsuka. She and Mash have been very close. And losing her like that, may affect her performance especially when we're so close now on achieving our goal."

"You mean the final showdown with you know who." said Romani. Intentionally not mentioning the name he was referring to.

"Exactly. Ritsuka may have matured a lot during these months. But she depended on Mash mostly, and now is not a good time of losing that support, if she is going to see things through to the end. For Ritsuka is our last hope after all."

Romani knew what Da Vinci meant and had nothing much to add. He looked at Ritsuka as the girl was giving out a brave front. No he believes that they'll find Mash and she would be the first to go out and save her.

"Any updates on Sheba?" He asked the one monitoring the device meant to observe for anomalies with the various eras of human history. Which are analyzed and determined whether warranting some direct intervention. That's when Ritsuka and Mash usually come in.

"As before, Sheba hasn't found any trace of Ms. Kyrienight in any of the past singularities we encountered and repaired." answered the operator.

"What about in those unusual anomalies in between?" Romani inquired further.

"Sorry, Director. We lack any reliable data with regard to those areas. Though it might be possible that Mash could be in one of those. Or..."

"Or what?"

"Or she could have been taken to an irregular singularity that we have yet to know of."

"But if that were the case..." Romani was trouble with such a possibility.

"Then there's no way of finding and rescuing Mash without further information on where she was taken to." Da Vinci finished.

"But the other big question is. Who is responsible for her disappearance? Why her? For what purpose?" Romani could think of one, but they have to be sure somehow.

"Then there's little hope of saving Mash?" Ritsuka looked like she was about have a breakdown.

"Galahad! Where's- I mean Mash!"

Everyone in the Control Room were startled by the booming voice from a purple-haired man, dressed like a knight in metal armor.

"Sir Lancelot!" Ritsuka announced. A bit surprised of seeing a Servant like him coming to Chaldea's nerve center.

"Yo! I'm here to." A blond, husky man somewhat similarly dress appeared right behind the purple-haired one, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sir Gawain?" That's two knight Servants from the Camelot singularity thought the redhead. Already, she knew why at least one of them was here.

"I'm just here accompanying him." Gawain said, referring to Lancelot, who seemed in a far more worse state than what Romani was earlier.

The knight in question rushed towards the acting Director of Chaldea and grasped him firmly by the shoulders, startling him.

"Doctor Romani." He then looks to Ritsuka. "Master." Then back to Romani. "You got to find, Mash!" The worried knight was already shaking the man he was grasping without even knowing it, to the woe of Romani.

"Sir Lancelot, I command you to let go of the poor Doctor, and calm yourself! Don't make me waste one my command spells just for that!" Ritsuka said, glaring at the "Knight of the Lake" with determined eyes. She had presented the back of her right hand bearing mystical runes that gives power over Servants like him. Whether ot to enhance their abilities or make them unerringly obedient to their Master's commands or whims.

Knowing what it meant, Lancelot calmly let go of the good doctor.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor Romani. It's just that I'm really worried for Mash. I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to her." He lamented in shame.

Romani fixed himself after the ruffle.

"It's all right, Sir Lancelot. We know how you feel. But you're going to be patient and believe in us. We'll find Mash. This I promise."

"He's right Lancelot." intervened Gawain, still acting all jolly up to this point. "They're doing all they can in finding your son. I mean Lady Mash. We shouldn't be disturbing these good folks in doing their job in finder her, can we? C'mon, lets go back. I'll treat you to some special mashed potato I made."

After the knight Servants excused themselves, things calmed down in the Command Center, to the relief of ever one, especially Romani.

"We must find, Mash, fast." he said.

"While I agree with you. We must still be meticulous in our methods, so as we don't miss anything." stated Da Vinci.

Romani turned to Ritsuka.

"Thanks back there."

"I only did it because if anything happened to you, finding Mash would become more difficult."

"Gee, thanks for your genuine concern for me, Ritsuka." He was not sure if she was being sincere or just being playfully mean, like what she use to, along with Mash and Da Vinci. "It's good to see you're back to normal."

The redhead just gave him an off-hand smile and then returned to quietly waiting.

"Director! Come look at this!" Another operator brought their attention.

"What have you got?"

"I'm not sure if this is somehow related to Mash's disappearance. But it seems we have new Servant having registered in the Archives."

"A new Servant?" Da Vinci wondered.

"Also, you won't believe what class it is."

Romani leaned to a have a good look of the console monitor.

"A Shielder?" he said in awe.

"Could it be Mash?" Ritsuka looked hopeful at this.

"I don't think so." Da Vinci began. "Mash is not truly a Servant which can be summoned. But this discovery definitely begs investiga - Ritsuka!"

The female Master rushed out of the Control Room heading for the Archives. Where she hopes, even if it is very unlikely, to find her faithful companion, who up to the point of her disappearance, have accompanied her through think and thin in spite of her glaring limitations ever since joining Chaldea. Someone who looked to her as her senpai. And even if she isn't there, she greatly hoped that there would be some clue, to be discovered, to Mash's whereabouts.

Upon reaching her destination, Ritsuka was greeted by the room's rows of electronic slots lining the walls. Each slot contains the data of a particular Servant, which can be used in summoning them, or resummoning in case they get killed in action. A summoning circle in the shape of Lord of Camelot, Mash's shield, is etched on the center of room, were the Servant appears when successfully summoned.

Ritsuka needed not wait for the Doctor and De Vinci in order for her to do the summoning. After all she has done these procedures many times in the past with many Servants that it became like clockwork. Not waiting any longer, she took on the stance and chanted, in order for the Servant to be summoned.

The symbol on the floor flashed to life, followed by glowing motes that appeared and swirled around the circle. Going for a rapid pace until they banded together and exploded in bright flash. Ritsuka naturally had to cover her eyes but when the spectacle was over, there, on the circle stood not one being but two!

"Mash?" she called out, with false hope as her eyes recovered, but knew that neither these two individuals were the demi servant she has come to love and accompany in her adventures. It is at this time that both Romani and Da Vinci joined in the scene and were awestruck at the beings that appeared. They were both kneeling on the circle after having materialized.

One was a man, dressed mostly in green with a cape of the same color along with patches of metal armor that provided protection on some areas of his person. He wore his black hair in a ruffled state while showing a grim expression that somehow spoke of not to mess with him. The other was a pretty woman with long orangish hair, clad in a cute tunic outfit with long boots that mostly cover her shapely legs. But the most striking feature about her were the rounded animal ears that sprout on the top sides of her head, and what seems to the makings of a bushy tail peeking at her lower back.

The man darkly stare at the three people he saw as he stood up to face them. The animal-eared girl joined him but was more of being astonished like the three strangers before her than being overly wary like her male companion. The dark haired man finally spoke, and it is here that Ritsuka and company noticed he bore a small classic narrow base shield with a green stone, carved at its top center, on his right arm.

"Shielder. I am called the Shield Hero. If you find that strange then you can call me whatever you like. I really wouldn't care either way. Am just here because I'm a Servant now...in your service, Master."

It was the girl's turn to introduce herself.

"My name is Raphtalia. I may be a Servant but I only serve Master Naofumi here." She looks to the one called the Shield Hero with dedicated eyes. "Whatever you order him to do, I'll follow dutifully."


End file.
